


Toys

by euphemology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Phone Sex, Poor sexy bby, Sex Toys, There's a truck load of dirty talk in this one, What Castiel did during 9x12, all alone in the bunker, all sexually frustrated, casturbation, its phone sex ok, srsly is it truly one of my fics if there isn't a crap ton of dirty talk?, they both wanna get fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemology/pseuds/euphemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is alone in the bunker and, in his restlessness, finds something that belongs to Dean. Curiosity kills the cat or, in this case, makes the cat very sexually frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [moonlight-petal's](http://moonlight-petal.tumblr.com) prompt on tumblr:  
> "Cas probably was all alone at the bunker during the last episode… so what if he’s a naughty little angel, going through Dean’s drawers where he discovers Dean’s secret toys and goes to give Dean’s memory foam a whole new set of memories."
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](http://snowprincecas.tumblr.com)

Castiel sighed, fidgeting with his trench coat because suddenly everything felt very constricting. He shoved it off his shoulders, feeling restless as he started to wander the bunker.

His first stop was the kitchen, where he licked peanut butter off a spoon in an effort to calm himself down. It didn’t work. He wandered out into the hallway, unbuttoning another button on his shirt as he went. He felt hot for some reason. Constrained.

Castiel wandered into the library, picking up books and putting them down again when he realized that he _really_ wasn’t in the mood to read. He found himself looking down the hallway at the bedrooms and unconsciously started moving towards them. He had not seen them yet, and he glanced into Sam’s room as he walked past the open door. There were a few books scattered on the bed, but other than that, there was no way to tell that someone lived there. The walls were bare, and the bed looked untouched and uninviting. Castiel found himself opening doors and looking into empty rooms, curious, but ultimately unsatisfied. Strolling further, he came to the last door. This one was open ever so slightly, a bright warm light shining through the crack. Castiel pushed it open, finding that his hand had started shaking.

_Dean’s room._

Castiel took two careful steps into the warmly lit space, looking around cautiously, as if Dean was going to pop out any minute. Of course he didn’t, and Castiel sighed as his eyes traveled over Dean’s wall ornaments and scattered books before coming to rest on the slightly unmade bed in the center of the room. Castiel felt something inside him stir and felt a curious warmth spread through his lower abdomen. He knew that he should probably leave, but his legs seemed to move on their own as he moved towards Dean’s desk. He trailed a finger on the lightly worn wood, eyes scanning the desk for anything that reminded him of Dean. He spotted a worn photograph and picked it up, realizing he was holding a picture of Mary Winchester. The warmth in his lower body relocated to his chest, feeling his heart swell with a familiar feeling. It was something he felt often for the Winchesters, and he welcomed it, placing the photo back on the desk with utmost care.

However, Castiel was still restless and, before he knew it, he was sitting at Dean’s desk and fiddling with drawers and books and papers until he saw a small box labeled _No fucking way Sam. Get out._ Castiel, finding that he himself was, conveniently, “not Sam,” opened the box and gasped. Inside he found a strangely textured phallic object, a small bottle labeled “lubricant,” and a pair of blue, women’s undergarments trimmed with black lace. The heat in Castiel’s abdomen was greater now and he understood what it was when he felt pressure in the front of his pants. Castiel was not ignorant. He knew what these items were for. But, Castiel found that it was not the items that enticed him, but rather the thought of _Dean using them_. He trailed a light hand over the undergarment, _so smooth_ , the pressure in his pants growing with every second. He moaned.

Castiel tried to push against the straining hardness in his pants, mentally willing it to go down, but found that the touch only made him gasp as his hips bucked forward, searching for contact. Curious and beyond turning back, Castiel moved to sit on Dean’s bed, resting the box carefully next to him as he pulled his pants down slightly. His cock slapped against his stomach when it was freed from its confines and Castiel felt a slight wetness where it had touched. He panted as he closed a hand over his aching cock, immediately jerking into the warmth of his fist. _“Ah!”_ Castiel was gasping, moving his hand faster as his eyes traveled to the box next to him. Just as he was about to pick up the bottle of lubricant, his phone started to vibrate in the pocket of his half-removed pants. The sensation on Castiel’s already thrumming body was unbearable and he immediately pulled it out, accidently swiping his thumb across the screen as he did so. The screen showed that it was _Dean_ calling him, and he had accidentally answered it. Castiel froze in panic, hand still wrapped around his throbbing cock as he heard Dean’s voice through the speaker.

“Cas? You there?”

Castiel whimpered, tightening his fist around the base of his cock, finding that it lessened the feelings of pleasure as he brought the phone to his ear.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel tried to say, but it came out slightly broken and deeper than usual.

“Cas? You ok? You sound weird.”

“I-ah!-I am… I am fine.” Castiel replied, his breath coming faster as he listened to Dean’s voice.

“Oh my god. Holy shit. Are you… Cas, are you masturbating?” Dean’s voice seemed lower as he spoke and Castiel couldn’t resist fisting his cock once more as he stroked it slowly, breath coming in pants.

“I – I am sorry – I…” Castiel trailed off when he heard Dean’s sharp intake of breath and his hand stilled on his cock once more.

It was silent for a long moment and Castiel found that his heart was pounding as he waited for Dean to say something.

“Tell me what you’re doing, Cas.” Dean breathed, voice low.

“D-Dean, ah! I-I’m in your room…”

“ _Fuck._ Holy _shit,_ Cas.” Dean moaned, and Castiel heard his breathing quicken. “Tell me why you’re in my room, angel.”

“I-I was curious…” Castiel let out a soft whimper, fisting his cock faster.

“ _Fuck, Cas._ I bet you were.” Dean murmured. “Are you wearing any clothes?”

“Unh! Yes.” Castiel panted.

“Take ‘em off, angel. And put the phone on speaker.”

Castiel obeyed immediately, he was so _hot_ , and scrambled out of his pants and shirt as he went to sit back against the headboard.

“Tell me what you’re doing to yourself. Are you sitting on my bed?”

“Y-yes, Dean! _Oh!_ I was restless…I-ah-I was looking through your desk and-unh!- found something…”

Dean moaned. “Yeah? What’d you find, Cas?” 

“A-a box.”

“ _Oh_ you found my toys. Fuck, Cas. Did seeing them make you hard?” Dean asked before gasping. “Oh, _fuck. Are you using them?_ ” 

“No I-”

“Do you want to?” Dean continued, voice lowered.

“I-I couldn’t stop-ah!-imagining you using them… _Yes._ Yes I want to.” Cas moaned loudly as he began fucking his hips into his hand, trying to match each thrust with Dean’s quickening breath.

“ _Fuck._ Yeah okay. You got your hand on your dick, Cas? Are you nice and hard for me?”

“ _Yesss-unh!-Dean._ ”

“Oh, fuck, Cas. I bet you look so good. I wish I was there with you. Wanna touch your cock so bad, baby. Feel it inside me.”

Cas let out a strangled moan, head slamming back into the headboard.

“Fuck, you like that? You wanna do that sometime?” Dean murmured. “I’d let you fuck me, angel. You’d be so good for me.”

“Wanna be good for you, Dean.” Cas moaned, writhing and panting as he stroked his cock.

“Okay. Okay. _Fuck._ ” Dean mumbled, trying to catch his breath. “Alright, Cas, you’re gonna have to stop touching your cock, okay? Want you to come with my dildo in your ass. It’ll feel so good I promise.”

Cas moaned and took his hand off his dick, reaching for the box as Dean continued to speak.

“Okay, angel, now take the lube and put in on your fingers.” Dean’s voice sounded broken and he was panting into the receiver as he spoke. “Gotta stretch you out before you put that toy in your ass. Oh _god, Cas._ I wish I could see you.”

Cas whimpered as he knelt on the bed and ran a slick finger over his ass before pushing in slowly, hole clenching around the intrusion.

“ _Ah! Dean!_ ”

“ _Fuck, Cas._ You like that? You got one of your fingers inside you?”

“Y-yes. Feels…ah!- _Need more._ ” Castiel gasped, thrusting in and out with the one finger.

“ _Shit._ Yeah okay. Go slow. Add another finger and start moving them around. Stretch that hole out so you can put that big fake cock inside you.”

“ _Fuck, Deannn.”_ Cas added another finger, humping back on them desperately as he listened to Dean’s strangled pants and moans through the speaker of the phone. 

“Okay, Cas.” Dean’s voice sounded so strained, and Cas moaned at his name on Dean’s lips. “Does your hole feel looser on your fingers? Add a third for me.”

“I-unh!- I already did.” Cas murmured, scissoring and thrusting his fingers faster.

“ _Fuck_. Alright, baby. Now lube up that nice fake cock. Get it nice and wet.”

Cas rushed to spread lube on the rubber toy, hands shaking as he thought of Dean doing the same.

“Okay now push it in, angel. Make sure you breathe. Relax around it.” 

“Ah! Fuck!” Castiel pushed the cock in, falling on all fours as it made contact with something _amazing_ inside him.

“Oh fuck, baby… Is it inside you? Is my toy inside your hot ass?”

“Oh _oh Dean, yesss_.” Castiel moaned, his whole body was shaking as he began fucking himself, hole stretching and fluttering around the intrusion.

“Oh god, angel. Does it feel good? You like having my toy inside you? It always feels so good when I use it. Oh _fuck.”_

Castiel moaned brokenly, images of Dean using the toy filling his mind, and he fucked himself harder, grazing against that _oh so perfect spot_ with every thrust.

“Feels so good, Dean. _Fuck.”_

“Shit, angel, I’m so hard for you right now. When I get back there we’re gonna play with the toy again.” Dean paused, breathing heavily and Cas fucked himself harder. “ _I’ll lick you open next time._ Help you put that fake cock in your ass _-ugghh-_ And you can open me up for you with-ahh- _your fucking fingers-ah! Fuck-_ and then you can _fuck me_ Ughh I’d let you do it so hard, Cas. Fuck me open while you’re all full of that fake cock- _unh! holy shit yeah.”_

Cas came with a scream, coming all over Dean’s sheets with desperate jerks of his hips, face pressed into the pillow.

“ _Ah! Fuck. Fuck, Cas!”_

Cas lay face down on the bed, still clenching his ass around the toy and squirming in the aftershocks as he listened to Dean’s heavy breathing.

“ _Holy shit.”_ Dean whispered finally.

“Mmmm.” Cas hummed, words seemingly impossible at the moment.

“You like that, Cas?”

“Mmmm, yes, Dean.” Cas murmured. “I would like to do it again. Do those things you said.”

“Fuck yeah, angel. We’re doing that the second I get home. So fucking hot, Cas. _Fuck._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like tasty chocolates.


End file.
